


Leila of the Concrete Jungle (Book Three)

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Leila of the.... [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Biting, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Exophilia, F/M, Gangs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Licking, Monsters, NSFW, Purring, Size Difference, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Leila is a detective in a harsh city and is good at what she does, however, a new case she's assigned to has many weird things about it that she just might be familiar with.  With gangs trying to move in, it's hard to get work done and this new killer not affiliated to any of the gangs isn't making her job any less difficult.





	1. String 'Em Up

The precinct was incredibly busy today as it had been the past month due to the rise in gang wars. The usual gang that lurked in this area had finally been taken down and the surrounding groups thought the 'unruled' land was free real estate and were trying to move in. Phones were ringing off the hooks while officers were trying to process paperwork and deal with the hookers and drug dealers brought in.

"Not today, Tony, I just got a call." I raised my hand to the man leaning on the edge of my desk. He was holding two coffees and I already knew what he wanted to ask because he came every day with the same question since he transferred.

"I can come with! Wouldn't want this wonderful coffee to go to waste, would we?" He stood back up as I picked up my gun and slid it into the belt holster. "Not to mention you haven't been assigned a new partner yet since your last one retired."

"Keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way." Sighing, I rounded my desk and dodged the cop dragging a gang member in cuffs past. I could hear the man following behind me and I dug in my pocket for my keys when I stepped out of the building.

"So, where to today, detective?"

"Get in the car and you'll see." Unlocking the car, I slid into the driver's seat while Tony took the passenger side. He was older than me by a few years but acted a lot like a rookie still. Buckling up, I started the car while he was putting the coffees into the cup-holders.

"Is it gonna be gory?"

"Maybe."

"....Should I have brought coffee?"

"Definitely."

~

"Detective Muller." I flashed my badge to the cop keeping the public back and he raised the yellow tape.

"Gang related?" Tony questioned while falling into step beside me.

"Possibly." I rubbed my nose before entering the warehouse where forensics were tagging everything and taking photos. "Watch your step, Gonzalez." Waving my hand to the man, I then pointed to the floor splattered with blood.

"Oh, wonderful...."

"So, this is your case?" A blonde woman with a pixie cut asked me with a raised brow.

"It is now. What have you got for me?" I jerked up my chin in a gesture and she sighed while shaking her head.

"Looked like the usual gang fight at first."

"At first?" Tony put his hands onto his hips.

"Let her finish, old man." Crossing my arms, I gave the cop my full attention.

"Well, you know any gang that does this? Is there another faction moving in we don't know about yet?" She pointed with her pen to the ceiling and we looked up to follow her gaze. Over twenty bodies were strung up from the rafters by their ankles, all naked and skinned. A quick glance around and I found the pile of skins being bagged as evidence by a few people in bio suits at the back of the warehouse. Most of the blood on the floor had come from the bodies up above rather than the ones shot dead on the ground.

I paused for a second before looking back to the blonde cop.

"What all have you found?"

"Nothing aside from stray shells, illegal firearms, drugs, and the, uh....skin." She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Good luck. We haven't really found prints other than on the guns and drugs, either."

"They seem to like giving you the hard ones." Tony popped off, but....I had a feeling I already knew the culprit behind this crime. Scratching my shoulder, I looked at the bodies hanging overhead.

"I want reports of everything forensics find, any and all witnesses sent my way, and try to identify as many of these bodies as you can. They may have been gang, but they still have families that should be notified. If anyone here finds something unusual, send it to me."

"Unusual?" The blonde rose a brow again.

"You'll know if you see it. I'm gonna do a quick walk around." Glancing to Tony, I then walked off, being mindful of the numbered evidence on the ground being photographed. Tony stayed back with the cop to talk to her while I let my eyes wander over the warehouse.

Near the back wall, I spotted five holes about 7 to 8 feet up and looked higher to see more intermittently going up all of the way to a broken window near the ceiling. Looking right, I saw a pipe running up the wall that went through to the outside just by the window. Rubbing my hands together, I hoisted myself onto the pipe and began to climb up before I heard Tony shouting my name.

"Leila! Leila, what are you doing? Get down from there!"

"Calm down, old man." I called back, not even slowing as I got higher and higher. When I reached the window, I leaned as far over as I could to look. Whatever had broken it had cleared out all of the glass, and I could see the broken shards laying on the roof outside.

Gripping the window sill, I grunted and swung myself over, dangling from it before pulling myself up with my upper body strength.

"Leila! Oh, my God!"

"You clearly haven't been here long." Someone else popped off from below while I climbed through the window, my boots crunching in the glass. Crouching, I checked the busted window and saw no traces of blood, just dirt, dust, and a spider. Raising my gaze, I drew my gun out of caution as I looked over the roof.

Carefully moving away from the broken glass, I found that it was awfully quiet up here. Flicking the safety off as I rounded a ventilation unit, I saw nothing but sky and the tops of buildings. I didn't find anything after walking the entirety of the roof, but that didn't necessarily mean nothing was there.

I looked over the edge of the building to the street below to see the mass of cars in the street and people on the sidewalk. My head suddenly whipped around and I raised my gun when I heard something crunch.

"Well....ain't that interesting?" I mumbled before lowering my weapon upon seeing that there wasn't anything behind me.

~

Back in the car, Tony was quiet at first while I was drinking my coffee and driving back to the precinct. However, he began to drum his fingers on his thigh and glanced at me.

"So, uh, did you find anything? Up on the roof, I mean."

"Broken glass."

"Why did you even go up there?"

"Curiosity."

"Where'd you learn to climb?"

"Childhood." Taking a drink, I set the disposable cup into the cup holder. "Any other random questions you wanna ask?"

"Yeah. Why do people at the station call you Bitch with a Badge?" He hesitated to say it, but that only made me chuckle more.

"Two reasons, actually." Turning the corner, I raised two of my fingers from the steering wheel. "I'm like a dog with a bone if I catch a scent on a case."

"And the other reason?"

"I'm blunt and sarcastic. Some people find that bitchy. Thanks for the coffee."

"....You workout, right?" Tony questioned and my brows raised while my eyes remained on the road. "I heard somewhere that partners that workout together coordinate rather well."

"We're not partners, Gonzalez. You in my front seat is temporary."

"For now. Hey, you might like having me along!"

"Funny." I smirked while pulling into the precinct parking lot. "I go to the gym on 5th. If I happen to see you there....I'm not opposed to havin' a workout buddy."


	2. Second Strike

"You said you wanted anything ' _unusual_ ' sent your way. Well....here ya go."

"Where was it found?" I asked while taking the wrapped up evidence bag.

"In the, uh....in the nasty bits."

"The bodies or the skins?"

"Skins." They cringed while replying and I unraveled the bag to see some sort of weapon looking piece of metal. It looked sharp and was curved near the tip with serrations near the bottom, and it was stained with blood that smeared on the inside of the bag. "It looks like some custom weapon because there's nothing similar in our database. Ever seen anything like it?"

"Thanks." I nodded rather than answering and went to my desk. The metal was cold through the thin plastic and it was eerily familiar to me. "So, there's a newbie in town." Mumbling, I leaned back in my chair while observing the object in the evidence bag.

"Muller, where's that report?"

"Right here, hold on." I rolled up the bag and pocketed it before grabbing the file on the edge of my desk.

~

"Woah, woah, woah! Who the Hell are you?" I raised my voice at the man in a black suit walking right under the yellow tape in front of the door. It seemed the killer from the warehouse had struck again, this time at a gang's weapon's cache, so I was called out once more.

"FBI. I'm taking jurisdiction over this case, so you'll need to hand over any evidence you and your men have collected and vacate the premises."

"Now, hold on a damn moment, this isn't-"

"It is now." The man plucked up the evidence bag on the table and looked at the gun inside. I knew it wasn't from the killer, and prints had already been lifted from it to be analyzed and would no doubt show it belonged to one of the gang members hanging from the ceiling. "So just go on back home or where ever you came from and let the big kids handle this."

"You don't even know what's going on here!"

"And you do? This isn't _your_ city, detective. Nor is this case yours any longer." The agent looked down at me and I felt my hands balling into fists. _'This absolute idiot!'_ I thought and took a step forward before Tony grabbed my arm and physically turned me away.

"We get it, sir. Let us get out of your hair and you just do your job." Tony said with a smile over his shoulder and I had a snarl on my face while glaring at the other FBI agents outside. I was 90% sure I knew what was happening to these gangs and I highly doubted any FBI suit did. "Hey, at least now this case isn't on you now if it doesn't get solved."

"Tony, shut up."

"Right." The man nodded and I glanced around at the evidence being handed over. I didn't care who was taking jurisdiction over this case, I wasn't letting it go so easily. Scratching my shoulder, I got into my car and slammed the door shut.

~

Wrapped in a towel after taking a shower, I exited the bathroom and strolled to my room. Flicking on the light by the door, I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear, pajama shorts, and a muscle tank top. Sighing, I took off the towel and dried off my hair before getting dressed and draping the towel around my shoulders.

My bed was off in the opposite corner with my desk across the room from it, and on the wall in front of me that I was now looking at was a world map pinned to the wall. There were newspapers clippings stuck to the map with pins on different cities, printed out online articles, photos, and the weapon I had yet to hand over to the FBI. Some of the marked cities were connected by strings to show that that small cluster was together while pins without yarn were just lone instances.

I had started this wall when I was 18 after an accident on a camping trip, and it had built up over the years the more I found out about these similar cases and occurrences. Picking up a thumb tack, I stabbed it near the other one already over the city I was in and connected them with a bit of yarn.

If a stranger ever saw this wall they would think me to be paranoid or up to something, but I was simply keeping track. Turning away, I headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab some orange juice. I lived alone, so I drank straight from the jug until I felt something furry rub against the back of my legs.

"Hey, Panther." I looked down at the cat with pitch black fur purring and rubbing his face against my leg. Capping the juice, I put it back into the refrigerator and bent over to pick the feline up. His fur was short and soft as he headbutt my cheek. "Oh, I know what you want, but you ain't getting it." He meowed and purred some more. "No, we got through this every night. You're not getting any."

Panther looked at me with his big green eyes and pawed at my face. We had a stare off for a few seconds and I caved. Sighing, I went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cat treats. Giving one to Panther, he then ran off with his prize in his mouth.

"Can't believe you use me so. You heart-breaker!" I chuckled.


	3. Meow

It was an incredibly hot day, so I was dressed for the weather with my short hair in a bun to keep it off of my neck. I was crouched in the fresh cut grass before the two hunks of stone, fiddling with a blade of grass in my hands. The shade provided by the tree overhead was only broken by the gaps in the leaves the Sun managed to get through.

"I....I think one of them is here. So many signs point to it but I still haven't seen 'em, so I don't know." Looking up to the tombstones with my parents' names engraved on them, I flicked the blade of grass onto the ground. "If you guys could see me now, though, I think you'd be proud. I got a cat a few months ago, don't know if I told you or not. His name is Panther- I rescued him from a shelter and he's about two years old." I chuckled while standing and placing a hand on each stone. "I'll just leave on a good note today. I'll bring real flowers next time, okay?"

My fingers brushed over the rough, stone surface as I walked away. A slight breeze cooled my skin somewhat and rustled the leaves overhead, but I heard a branch snap and on a reflex my gun was aimed into the tree. I heard a meow that was oddly familiar, but my eyes focused on an area that moved like heat over asphalt instead of a cat.

"You're a bit big to be a cat, you know." I calmly stated despite my heart picking up pace. My firearm remained steadily aimed at the distorted area and three little red lights shone on my hand before traveling up my arm and to my forehead. "It's not nice to spy on someone, especially when they're visiting family." Lowering my gun, I knew damn well the thing in the tree understood me.

The three lights remained on me and I carefully holstered my gun before rolling up one of my sleeves. Turning to show the thing in the tree, I nearly missed how it dropped down to the ground and cautiously walked towards me. I felt a large hand grab my arm even if I couldn't see it all that well, and the red lights turned off as the thing looked at the scar on my shoulder.

"If you've marked me as prey, big guy, I'm not gonna go down easy." I stated, being somewhat familiar with the code of honor and conduct these things had. They hunted the dangerous and the strong, keeping the skulls of their better kills as trophies. I heard a chittering like noise as my arm was let go.

"Hey! Get away from there!" I heard someone shout and looked over my shoulder only to see a mother calling out to her child. Turning back, I paused when I noticed the mostly invisible creature was gone.

"Shit."

~

"So the skinner guy hit again today. This time is was the head of the Snake Kings and some of his guys." Tony popped off while leaning on my desk and eating a corndog.

"Is that so?" I replied, not really looking up from my computer as I was typing out some paperwork.

"You know, for someone that was so pissed about the Feds takin' this case, you don't seem that interested anymore."

"I got over it." Tony gave me a look while raising his brow, but I knew that since I had encountered the killer in the graveyard the other day I was on his radar. If I was on his radar, then he'd eventually come for me and I wouldn't have to really go out and look for him anymore. My assumptions were also now confirmed by the little encounter and I absentmindedly rubbed my shoulder.

I had gotten the scar after the incident when I was 18- it was a sort of mark that showed my status among the alien's kind. And by that I mean I had to kill a big son-of-a-bitch to get it and even more to survive the ordeal. There were some nights I still woke in a cold sweat with nightmares of that weekend camping, when I'd close my eyes and see those _things_ tearing my friends apart from the inside and out.

"Leila. Leila, hey!"

"What?" I jerked my head up to attention when I realized Tony was waving his hand in front of my face.

"You daze out or something?"

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night." Lying felt a bit wrong, but like Hell would I actually tell this guy what was on my mind right now. "Don't you have some dealers to book?" I waved my hand and the man stopped chewing for a second. "I'll take that as a yes. Get off my desk and go get some work done, Gonzalez."

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed a little before leaning off my desk and going to his own.

By the time I got off work, it was late and I was rather exhausted as I walked into my one bedroom house. Locking the door behind me, I dropped my keys onto the dish by the door and emptied out my pockets. From the way I was feeling, I was probably just going to eat something, shower, then go to bed.

"Oh, fuck!" I quickly ducked as something came flying at my head and thudded into the wall behind me. "Shit." Hissing as I saw the 'U' shaped spear tip, I rolled behind the couch and drew my gun. Clicking off the safety, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. "I didn't think you'd pay me a home visit, big guy. I'm flattered." I called out before the back of my couch exploded and sent material flying everywhere.

Cocking my gun, I rolled back out into the open and shot in the direction I quickly spotted the beast in. My first shot missed and hit the lamp he had been standing in front of, but the second bullet hit his leg before he took cover behind the island in the kitchen. Jumping as another 'U' shaped spear came my way, I heard a window shatter and I slid over the island countertop to drop down right on the big guy. I knew what to go for and shot the gun on his shoulder, causing sparks to fly. He threw me off and my back hit the wall with a loud thud, making me grunt with pain.

The big guy didn't bother having his cloaking device on as he raised his arm and aimed the serrated blades on his forearm at me. Diving forward and rolling across the floor as one of the blades shot into my wall, I jumped up and leapt off my counter, latching onto his back while getting him in a headlock. He seemed to roar in frustration, reaching back to pull me off with no success until he just grabbed my arms and used his brute strength to tear me off.

Slamming me onto the ground, the other blade on his forearm was aimed right at my head. Twisting my body, I locked my legs around his arm, causing him to fire the blade right into my kitchen floor before I grabbed the back of his head and knocked it against the cabinets. The force and weight behind it made his face bust through the thin wood and I heard the clattering of dishes.

Getting up, I scrambled to pick up the gun I had dropped, but a hand wrapped around my ankle and I was pulled back to the ground. My lip busted from the faceplant, and I rolled over just as the alien pinned me down by resting his knees on my arms and sitting on my gut. The bastard was heavy and he knew it and it sounded like he was....laughing?

Grunting and squirming, I tried to get up as I tasted my own blood in my mouth. The reptilian skinned male reached up to his mask and pulled the two wires on the side, causing some sort of white gas to escape.

"You've done well, Leila." I completely froze when I heard the thing's guttural voice as he took off his mask. Looking up, I felt like I was right back in those woods from so many years ago, seeing the very same fucked up face that had helped me survive to see another day.

"You.... You could have killed me!" I snarled, raising my voice and squirming even more under his weight. The big guy only huffed and shifted to where he was leaning on the island while sitting on the floor instead of me. "Look at my house! Do you know how much that's gonna cost to fix?!" Yelling as I waved my hand to the broken dishes, cabinets, and various weapons sticking out of my walls and floor, he just simply pulled out his little med kit and used the tools inside to pull the bullet out of his thigh.

Phosphorous green blood was oozing onto the kitchen floor and I rubbed my temples while trying to make sense of things.

"Why the fuck did you ruin my house? My _couch_?"

"Had to be sure."

"Had to be sure of what? That my house was not alien weapon proof?"

"It was you."

"Wha- You 'saw' me in the graveyard! What more proof did you need?!"

"Stop being loud." He seemed more capable of speaking English than I remembered and had his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Swatting his large hand away, I pointed an accusing finger at him.

" _You_ want _me_ to stop being loud after _you_ shot at _me_ as soon as I got home?! What the fuck kind of bullshit is that?!" I saw him roll his eyes as he pulled out the little fold-out dish that lit a fire. "Oh, so now you wanna burn my house down, is that it?" I got to my feet and saw Panther sitting on top of the island while licking his paws.

The big guy grunted as he used the small flame to cauterize the bullet wound and put everything back into the kit before putting it away.

"You're still a warrior." He stated and I smacked my hand onto my forehead. "Had to be sure you hadn't gone soft."

"Gone soft? Gone _**soft**_?! Motherfucker, do you wanna go again? I say we do one-on-one this time, no fancy gadgets!" The big guy with skin like an alligator looked up at me and got to his feet to look down at me.

"You'd lose." He said with certainty and, to be honest, I knew he was right. He was bigger, stronger, and even faster than me. Knowing the layout of my house and what to aim for was probably the only things that let me last as long as I did when he had been shooting at me.

"Yeah, well, fuck you." I grumbled, my gaze drifting back to Panther as he strolled over the island towards the alien out of curiosity, sniffing at him without getting too close. "Stupid alien." Huffing, I walked around the island and grunted while rolling my shoulder, feeling a soreness settle in my muscles. "You better not be here when I get back." I pointed while heading towards the bathroom for a hot shower.

I didn't have to worry about the big guy stealing anything, what use would he have for human things? However-

"AND DON'T EAT MY CAT!" I shouted while sticking my head out of the bathroom. I heard a grunt as if in reply and sighed through my nose. "I swear to God, if he eats Panther, I'll kill him."


	4. Spar

Sighing, I rubbed my neck while walking to the living room. I was tired, achy, and hungry and there was a big ass alien in my house. Staring at the bastard as he sat on my kitchen island, he was casually eating a packet of lunch meat and the refrigerator door had been left wide open.

Closing my eyes, I sighed again before opening them.

"Why are you here, Kv'var-de?" I questioned, closing the fridge after grabbing a beer. A series of clicks and noises answered me and I looked at the alien like he was an idiot as I opened the bottle. Tossing the cap onto the counter, I leaned back onto it. "You know damn well I don't know what that means."

"Hunting."

"Hunting? For who? You've been killing nothing but gang members- mostly mules and weapon dealers." His head tilted back as he dropped another slice of ham into his mouth. Well, at least he was still just as ridiculous as I remembered. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing- I mean, before he had literally hung me upside-down from a tree as bait without giving me a head's-up and I _really_ didn't want to do that again. "You gonna answer me or keep eating my food?"

Kv'var-de looked right at me, his face hard to read due to his facial structure being so very different from a human's, and he shoved more ham into his mouth. Rolling my eyes, I took a drink from my beer.

"Okay, fine. Why are you _here_ , then?"

"Was in the....neighborhood." He paused as if searching for the right word to use.

"Oh, don't I feel special. Checking up on little, ol' me?" I popped off, taking another drink while Panther came and rubbed up against my legs. "You know I'm a cop, right? I should arrest you." I could tell from his eyes that he was looking at me like I was stupid. "Yeah, I know, dumbass. Can't really pull up to the station with _you_ in tow."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"That a challenge?"

"Too weak."

"If I'm too weak, how'd I get blooded?" Raising my eyebrows at Kv'var-de, his gaze drifted to my shoulder and it sounded like he scoffed. "Look, asshole, I survived back then. I may be weaker than _you_ , but that doesn't make me weak, you steroid junkie lookin' motherfucker."

"....Mother....fucker." He mimicked and I cracked while snorting. "Motherfucker." He repeated again, practicing the word to get the hang of saying it. _'Look what you've done, Leila. Taught the alien another curse word.'_

"Okay, look, you taking out all these gang members is really helpful and all, but you killing so many people is bringing a lot of attention to yourself. You should just find whoever you're looking for and then leave." I stated before downing more beer. "They think you're another gang moving in and joining the war." Kv'var-de laughed.

"I'd win."

"Yeah, you'd win. You're a giant ass alien with high-tech weaponry and years of combat experience. Can't really compare to that." Making a face, I pointed at him with my bottle. "That's not the point, though. You have the FBI after your ass now, and they may not be able to find _you_ but they can find _me_ while trying to track your ass down."

"You'll be fine." He set the now empty lunch meat container onto the island, and I scoffed.

"We're not out in the woods, Kv'var-de. We're in the _city_ and you can't just kill everybody." I paused. "Okay, maybe you can, but you shouldn't." I paused again and my shoulders slumped. "Hold up....you don't actually have a certain target, do you? You're hunting for a new prize, aren't you?"

"Bingo." He pointed at me, mocking a phrase and gesture he had seen me do before.

"Oh, you're going to give me a migraine."

~

"Why are you still here?" I sighed while walking through the backdoor to the small, fenced off yard. Chittering came as a reply as the big guy followed me outside, and I began to stretch. "My place isn't a hotel for you while you're on your little hunting vacation." Grumbling, I popped my spine while leaning backwards, then bent forward while stretching my legs.

"Spar." Kv'var-de simply said and I looked at him to see the alien taking off some of his gear.

"Spar? With you? Are you _crazy_?" He took off his mask and laid down his weapons, fully intending to go hand-to-hand with me. "I'm not in the mood to get my ass kicked, thanks."

"Come on."

"No."

"Weak."

"I'm not."

"Weak ooman."

"Excuse me, but I'm not a freakishly strong _alien_."

" _Puny._ Feeble. Scrawny. Frail. Delica-"

"Shut _up_ , oh my-"

"Flimsy." He poked at my arm and I smacked his hand.

"I know you're just trying to get a rouse out of me."

" _Weeeaaaaak._ " Narrowing my eyes, I swung my fist, hitting the big guy right in the gut since I couldn't really reach his face. Kv'var-de paused, and then the next thing I knew my ass was in the grass. Oh, that was gonna hurt in the morning.

Scuffling in the back yard, I could tell he was going easy on me while my clothes and knees were getting covered in grass stains. Kicking his ribs, Kv'var-de grabbed my leg with one and and caught my punch with the other.

"Too predictable." He spun on his heel, tossing me further away from the house. I grunted when I hit the ground, but the impact wasn't too hard since I had landed in the flowerbed. Scrambling to my feet, I ran right at the big guy and he braced himself for impact. I jumped to kick him in the face and his head jerked to the side, but I wasn't done as I twisted in air and kicked again with the back of my other heel.

Taking my chance while Kv'var-de was trying to regain his composure, I bent down and grabbed his ankles, standing quickly to pull his legs out from under him. I felt him fall, heard it too from how heavy he was, and I dropped down onto his chest. Grabbing his wrists, I held them down by his head and grinned.

"How's that for _'predictable'_?" I panted, feeling the hot sun beating down on my back. The alien was just quietly staring at me, making me wish I knew how to read his facial expressions.

Kv'var-de easily lifted one of his hands, flipping me over to switch our positions as he pinned me down.

"I am at a severe disadvantage here." I huffed and the big guy chittered. "Am I allowed to tap out?"

"Tap....out."

"Admit defeat. Submit." I explained, catching how his brow brifly twitched up at the word 'submit'. "You win, is what I'm trying to say. Now can you let me up?" Licking sweat from my lips, I didn't even try to struggle. I knew the big guy could keep me down no matter what I tried- I was unarmed and nowhere near as strong as he was.

Kv'var-de backed off, letting me go as he was kneeling in the grass. Grunting as I got up, I gave a sudden war cry and tackled the alien. Look, I was well aware of the sheer difference in power, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to at least try and make him think twice about calling me weak again.


	5. Lost in Translation

"Oh, I definitely need this." I said while taking the offered coffee from Tony.

"What the Hell happened to you?" The man sort of cringed while looking me up and down, seeing the cuts and bruises from the sparring match with an alien.

"Started attending a fighting class." I quickly lied, but it didn't look like Tony could tell it wasn't the truth.

"Ouch. Why would you do that?"

"So I can take down huge ass bastards." Sipping on the coffee, I plopped down into my chair at my desk.

"Can't you use your gun for that?"

"What if I don't have my gun on me? Or it gets taken away from me?" Leaning over, I grabbed a file from the basket on the edge of my desk. "Why am I getting all this damn paperwork?"

"Since your case got jacked by the FBI, they have to give you _something_ to do while the rest of us are-"

"Arresting prostitutes and drug dealers. Real productive."

"We're cracking down on the gangs, too, okay."

"Mmm. You hear anything new on the skinned gang members?"

"No, we've been totally cut out of the loop."

"Great." My tone dripped with sarcasm. "So, what are you doing at my desk rather than doing your job, Gonzalez?" The man took a drink from his own coffee before replying.

"I was going to ask you to dinner."

"Again?"

"Well, we've actually been working together- or, were, but, you know- and I thought your answer would be different this time around."

"Look, you seem like a nice guy, Tony." I set my cup down onto my desk and flipped open the file. "But you're not my type."

"Then what _is_ your type?"

"Not a coworker."

"Come on, Leila. That the only reason?"

"Reason enough for me." I stated while shrugging and started working despite Tony staring at me.

"You got a boyfriend, don't you? Why didn't you just say so?" I most definitely did _not_ have a boyfriend.

"Because it's none of your business."

"What's he like? Gotta be something if you're turning me down for him." Tony chuckled while having a joking tone.

"Tall." I replied, tapping away at the computer keys while looking at the screen in front of me and nothing else.

"Tall? Is that it?" I could feel the man's eyes on me, and seeing as I didn't actually have a boyfriend I had no idea how else to describe the imaginary man.

"Buff. Doesn't talk much. Real workaholic."

"Oh, what's he do for work?" _'Shit....uh....what the fuck do I say?'_

"Hunter." I cleared my throat. "Bounty hunter."

"Oh, shit. So you like scary guys, huh? No wonder."

"No wonder what?"

"No wonder my charms don't work on you." Tony chuckled. "I may be manly, but boy, I am not scary."

"Mm." I hummed as the man sat on the edge of my desk.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me more. How'd you meet?"

"Vacation." _'Wow, either I'm really good at lying or Tony is really dense.'_ I thought while keeping a straight face.

"So what was it? The tattoos? The muscles? The bad-boy vibe?"

"What?"

"What piqued your interest, so to say."

"He was nice. Helped me out." _'Oh, lord. Leila, just tell him you're single and just not interested.'_

"A bounty hunter boyfriend I've never heard about until now that's also nice? My, Leila, you sure do keep your secrets." _'You have no idea.'_

"I like to keep work and my private life separate."

"How tall is he?"

"7'3''." Oh, no. Why in the world did I just say that? _'Okay, Leila, your fake boyfriend is now tall as Hell. Congratulations.'_

"....7'3''?" Tony whistled. "He play basketball in school?"

"No."

"Shame." He took a drink from his coffee and I was internally hitting my head on my desk upon the realization that I was basically describing Kv'var-de to Tony. "I want to meet him."

"Why? _You_ want to date him?"

"Are you kidding me? 7'3'' and buff? Sign me up, girl." He laughed and I shook my head while chuckling.

~

As soon as I got home from work, I crashed on the couch. I don't know how long I had slept, but when I woke up it was completely dark outside and I was hungry. Yawning, I stretched out my arms while wandering to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Opening the refrigerator, I leaned down to get a better look at the brightly lit shelves. I froze as I heard something in the backyard. Slowly standing up all of the way, I glanced to the back door, but it was quiet now. Waiting a few seconds to hear anything, I leaned back into the fridge when there was only silence.

There was another noise.

Quickly going to the back door, I flicked on the porch light and my face fell. Kv'var-de stopped in his tracks and looked right at me through the glass. He was holding a large bag, and even though it was dark outside, I could swear it was stained with blood. Did I even want to know what was in it?

"Why are you back here?" I questioned after opening the door. His tusks clicked together and he opened the bag, reaching inside and- yeah, that was blood on the bag. It was dripping onto the porch. I don't know why I was surprised, his kind's culture revolved around killing- Hunting the strong and making the strongest into trophies. _'I should have stayed asleep._ ' I thought.

Kv'var-de pulled out a severed head from the bag and showed it to me. The only saving grace was that it wasn't human, it was the head of a _very_ large bear. The alien seemed proud of himself, but I just shut and locked the door.

"Leila?" The big guy looked confused and the second lock on the door clicked. "You not like it?"

"Of course I don't like it, it's a severed _head_ for fuck's sake!"

"You prefer just the skull?" He looked at the bear's head and I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them I wouldn't be seeing what I was.

It didn't work. The big alien was still on my porch with the bear head, dripping blood everywhere.

"No, I prefer _neither_."

"You want ooman?"

"Kv'var-de, I don't want _any_ heads." I hissed and he gave me a strange look as if I'd grown a second head. "You're worse that a damn cat."

"You want cat?"

"No!"

"....Want to kill prey yourself?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was thankful to the alien for saving my life when I was younger, but this....how did one even handle _this_?

"Why are you even bringing a head here to begin with?"

"Appeal."

"Appeal?"

"Appealing." He lifted the head, but I got the feeling something was being lost in translation here.

"What would be appealing is some food." I turned to return to the kitchen, but I stopped when I heard the doorknob jiggle. "Oh, no. You are _not_ coming in here with that thing."

"Leila."

" _No_. I am not going to have blood all over my floor." The big guy stared at me and I stared right back, not breaking eye-contact in the slightest. "This is _my_ territory. You wanna be in here? You gotta listen to _my_ rules." Kv'var-de huffed, but backed away from the door.

~

"Spar."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm still sore from last time- No."

"Spar."

"It's my day off, leave me alone." The alien seemed to ignore my rejection as he stood right in front of my TV. Groaning, I fell over on the couch to look around the huge bastard. "Why are you even still here? I don't have any prize prey here for you- you just keep stealing my ham and chicken."

"Need to become stronger." He grabbed me by my ankle and drug me off the couch. I yelped when I hit the floor, but Kv'var-de didn't stop dragging me through the house.

"Stop! You asshole! I will kick your fugly face in, motherfucker!"

"Try." He dared me, throwing me into my backyard and making me face-plant into the grass. Pushing myself up off of the ground, I turned on Kv'var-de.

"All right, bitch. Prepare for a beat down."

It didn't even take him five minutes to have me pinned back on the ground while he was laughing at me. The big guy's tusks were clicking together even, and I tried to flip him off of me.

Wrapping my legs around his waist since he had my hands by my wrists and stuck on the ground, I struggled to flip him.

"Why do you have to be so big and heavy?" I grunted, but paused when I noticed he had stopped laughing. My brows knit together out of confusion as he let one of my wrists go to grab my jaw. Kv'var-de's mandibles twitched as his thumb went over my cheek. _'What the fuck is he doing?'_ I wondered while grabbing his forearm.

"Kv'va-" I stopped as his thumb brushed over my lips. _'What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?!'_ My cheeks were already pink from the heat and the fighting, but I felt them darken as the big guy cocked his head to the side, clearly looking at my mouth. Was he just curious? Was he even aware of what he was doing?

His claws grazed my skin as he touched my bottom lip and I felt goosebumps rising despite of how hot it was outside. I was at a loss at what to do- should I explain how what he was doing was seen as an intimate gesture to humans? Should I just tell him to stop?

His hand traveled lower, touching my neck as I swallowed hard. I felt my heart quicken its pace- I really should tell him. His claws and fingers trailed over my collarbone and my face went red as I felt my nipples harden from arousal.

"Kv'var-de." I swallowed again, receiving a chittered reply. "You really....you really shouldn't touch me like that." The big guy paused and his gaze drifted back to my face. "What you're doing....it's seen as intimate to humans."

"In....timate." He repeated- he clearly didn't know that word.

"Something only people who are really close do." I explained.

"We are close."

"No, I mean emotionally close. Like....like partners or," I cleared my throat. "lovers." I had really never seen Kv'var-de display much affection if at all, so I had assumed his culture was a very 'distant' kind- not very open to showing affection or anything of the sort. But with what he was doing now, had I been wrong? Was this behavior normal for his people?

If that were the case, I would definitely have to lay down some more ground rules.


	6. Burgers and Tacos

"Don't try to resist arrest, that'll only add another charge." I stated while pulling out a pair of handcuffs. The man was leaned over the hood of my car, his palms placed flat onto the metallic surface.

"Fuck you- I ain't do shit."

"Really? That's not what I saw." Grabbing one of his wrists, I brought it to his back and cuffed it before reaching for his other hand. I felt him move before seeing it, feeling the twitch of muscle just before he swung back with his free elbow. I quickly ducked to miss getting hit, but the bastard ran for it.

Groaning, I bolted to chase him down. Grabbing the back of his baggy shirt, I yanked on the fabric and he stumbled back. The man went to punch me, but I easily deflected it since he was _much_ slower than what I was used to. Twisting my hand, I caught his under mine and pushed up at his elbow, forcing him to his knees as he winced.

"You really want to add assaulting an officer to the list?" I questioned, and with the hand that still had the cuffs dangling from it, he aimed for my gut. I raised my knee and his knuckles made a hard impact with my kneecap, mostly hurting himself as he cried out in pain. "Yeah, smooth move, dumbass." Flipping the blond man onto his stomach, I placed my knee onto his spine and leaned on it to keep him down while grabbing his arms and cuffing them together.

Pulling the man to his feet, he was angrily shouting and cursing at me as I drug him to the car. Sighing, I opened the back door and forced him into the car since he was still resisting. I had caught him dealing pills to some teenagers- the teenagers which ran off as soon as I had walked up. With the gangs still warring and moving in, drug dealing had also made a rise which was why the precinct mostly had gang members and dealers or those in possession of the illegal substances.

"Come on, lady. I think my hand's broken."

"It's not broken." I stated, pulling out into the road. My knee dully throbbed, but it didn't hurt much. At most, I'd have a bruise there later, but as for the guy....he'd definitely have more bruises.

"I wasn't doing anything! Why you gotta arrest me?"

"Still insisting you're innocent, huh? I don't think dealing to minors counts as 'not doing anything'." Turning the corner, I kept my eyes on the road.

"Man, you didn't see shit!" He rose his voice and I sighed.

"How about we play the quiet game?"

"Fuck you! Fucking _pig_." The man snarled and I forced a smile while reaching for the radio. He started angrily yelling again and I turned on the radio, flipping through the stations until I found what I wanted and turned up the volume to drown out the shouting.

" _~I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction. 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try!~_ " I yelled along with the radio, and under the noise I could hear the man still screaming. " _~I can't get no, I can't get no- When I'm drivin' in my car, and the man come on the radio, he's tellin' me more and more about some useless information, supposed to fire my imagination!~_ " Drumming on the steering wheel, I completely ignored the angry dealer in the back seat.

" _~I can't get no- Oh, no, no, no! Hey, hey, hey! That's what I say. I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction. 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try! I can't get no, I can't get no!~_ " Pulling up to the stop sign, I bounced a little in my seat. " _~When I'm watchin' my TV and a man comes on and tells me how white my shirts can be, but he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke the same cigarettes as me. I can't get no- Oh, no, no, no, no! Hey, hey, hey! That's what I say! I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no girl reaction. 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try! I can't get no, I can't get no!~_ " Continuing to drive, the man in the back angrily groaned and it seemed there was a hint of defeat. " _~When I'm ridin' 'round the world and I'm doin' this and I'm singin' that, and I'm tryin' to make some girl, who tells me 'Baby, better come back maybe next week.' Can't you see I'm on a losing streak? I can't get no- Oh, no, no, no! Hey, hey, hey! That's what I say, I can't get no, I can't get no- I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction! I can't get no-_ "

I yelled along to the radio the entire drive back to the precinct, not caring how angry or upset the blond in the back got.

~

"Any more killings from the skinner guy?" I asked while sitting on the edge of Tony's desk.

"Do you not watch the news?"

"No cable."

"What, do you live under a rock?"

"Too expensive. Now, spill it."

"The FBI has been trying to keep it all under wraps, but a reporter snuck in a few days ago and leaked footage of a crime scene. So, that's three confirmed incidents so far, but who knows if any more have happened since the case was exchanged."

"Exchanged? They _stole_ my case."

"It's FBI, what do you expect?"

"Some God damn decency would be nice." I huffed.

"I thought you were over that."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not still upset about them taking my case." Tony stood up from his chair and smacked my shoulder with a file he had.

"What can ya do, though, right?"

"Where are you goin'?"

"Gotta turn this in to the captain." He waved the folder while walking away and I sighed through my nose when he turned his back on me. I really wished these gang wars would just end already. In all honesty, I even had the thought that it was just that that had attracted Kv'var-de here. What better way to find prime prey than in the middle of war? Top dogs were out and making moves to try and take over one another.

Wandering back to my own desk, I plopped down and sighed again while rubbing my shoulders. Speaking of Kv'var-de, I found it rather awkward to be around him ever since the incident in the backyard. Yeah, he was still popping up around the house, and yeah we were still sparring in the backyard, but at the most random of times I'd remember that moment and just exactly how my body reacted.

"I need to get laid." I grumbled, letting my forehead hit my desk. "I'm too pent up. That's gotta be it." Mumbling on, I shook my head. "No way in Hell would I be attracted to that butter-face." Sitting back up, I placed my hands onto the desk. ' _That's it. I'm going out tonight, I'm going to get laid, and I'm going to forget **that**.'_

~

Dropping my keys onto the coffee table, I slid off my jacket and draped it over the arm of the busted up couch covered in duct tape and cat scratches. Kicking off my shoes, I paused when I saw fast food bags on the kitchen island. Cautiously drawing my gun, I quickly looked over the house but saw nothing. Silently stepping further into the house, I saw Panther's tail around the corner of the island.

Rounding the island, I rolled my eyes and put away my gun since Kv'var-de was crouched in front of me and feeding the cat a french fry.

"What the Hell are you doing?" The alien's gaze drifted up to me and he stood up all of the way before gesturing to the bags.

"Food."

"Yeah, I see that. But how did _you_ get it?" Looking into the closest bag, I saw a bunch of wrapped up burgers and some fries. In the other bag was a shit ton of tacos.

"Grabbed it."

"You stole it, didn't you?" He didn't answer and I shrugged. "Whatever. Too late, now." Grabbing a burger, I unwrapped it and pulled the holster from my belt to set it onto the counter. Swallowing the bite I had taken, I set down my badge as well. "I'm gonna go out in a little bit. How about you stay here and keep out of trouble?"

"Trouble."

"No, stay _out_ of trouble." I took another bite and began walking towards my room. "Thanks for the food, but you really shouldn't steal." My words were sort of muffled from the burger in my mouth.

I ate while getting changed into more comfortable clothes that showed some skin in the hopes that I'd attract a bed partner for the night. I came out of my room in a black, peasant crop top and some tight jeans. Hopping up onto the island, I grabbed another burger and stuffed it into my mouth while lacing up my boots.

"Eat my cat while I'm gone and I fill your ass with bullets, understand?"

"Won't eat the cat."

"Good." Dropping back onto the floor, I then gestured to the bags of food. "Whatever you don't eat you can put into the fridge for later."

"Where?"

"Wherever there's room." Picking up my keys, the big guy huffed.

"No, you."

"Oh, where am I going? A bar." Facing Kv'var-de, I shot him some finger guns while smiling. "Don't wait up for me."

~

I was thankful that the bar wasn't dead when I arrived. The music was loud and thumping, and there were people everywhere. Now....I had to find someone up for a one night stand and hope they didn't tap out after, like, five minutes.

After a few drinks, I hit the dance floor and within 20 minutes a seemingly suitable guy showed up. I talked with him and we danced as I tried to get a feel for him, using my skills as a cop to determine if he was some random murderer or just an average Joe I could use and then lose when morning came.

From our talking, I found out that his name was David and he was just passing through- doing work for the military. I couldn't remember what branch exactly, if he had even specified, but as the night went on I had made my intentions clear.

"That's really all you want?" David questioned, taking a drink from his beer.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Not at all." He chuckled. "What are we still doing here, then?" Smirking, I got up from the bar and he led me out to his car, driving to his place since I had a 7 foot alien stalking around mine. Standing in front of his motel door, we were kissing as he fumbled with the key, my fingers running through his rather short hair as his back hit the door. Well, if his kissing was anything to go by, I was in for a good night.

The door finally clicked and David reached back to open it, but as he was turning to enter the room, the door slammed open as he collided right into it, going face-first into the floor. The cogs in my head stopped as I tried to process what had just happened. Had he tripped over himself?

He groaned, but didn't get up and I heard a familiar laugh from my side as a fist was suddenly visible coming from over my shoulder. Spinning on my heel, I felt the confusion showing clearly on my face as I hissed.

"What the _fuck_?!"

"Weak ooman." He really thought it was hilarious how one hit had knocked David out- I could tell from how hard he was laughing and his tusks were clicking.

"Kv'var-de, what the Hell?!" I pushed the big alien, but he barely even budged. "Did you follow me?!" He shrugged and my gaze went back to David. "Shit, you could have killed him!" I went to the man's side as Kv'var-de grunted and I could see a large bruise already forming on his jaw.

"Weak."

"Will you stop with that?"

"He's weak."

"Oh, my God." I heavily sighed with irritation, rolling the man over in the floor. Thankfully, getting knocked out was the only thing that seemed to be wrong with him. "You, help me get him onto the bed." I pointed at Kv'var-de before pointing to the bed and he looked at me like I was an idiot. "Look, asshole, if he wakes up on the floor he's gonna know something happened. He wakes up in the bed, he thinks he just passed out from the drinking. Now, move it."

He visibly rolled his eyes while ducking through the doorframe.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! _You_ did this." I growled, receiving a chittered reply. "I'm just gonna assume you're back-talking me now. Look, I'm not the one punching random people, okay?" Kv'var-de hoisted David up like a rag-doll and just dropped him onto the bed, clearly not giving a damn about the human.

Running my hands over my face, I huffed. I was just having to deal with more and more shit. As soon as David was on the bed, though, the alien drug me out of the motel room.

"Hold up, hold up!" I quickly pulled the key from the knob and tossed it inside before shutting the door. Walking away, Kv'var-de used that cloaking tech he had to turn pretty much invisible. "So, you wanna tell me why you followed me?" No answer came and I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I know you're still here, motherfucker." I said while going down the sidewalk. Taking David's car to his place meant I'd have to walk all the way back home.

"Okay, fine. Don't answer me- at least tell me why you hit the guy."

"Because he's weak." The guttural voice came from behind me, letting me know the big guy was following me rather than the other way around.

"He's _human_."

"Weak."

"I will shoot you."

"Try." I went for my gun, but I grumbled under my breath seeing as it wasn't there. I wasn't used to not having it on me- goes to show how long it'd been since I last went out without being on the job.

"You're lucky I'm unarmed." It sounded like he was amused from the tone of his chittering. "I'm serious. You may have saved my life before, but right now you're driving me mad." Waving a finger, I knew that if anyone saw me right now I'd look like some crazy lady talking to herself, but I didn't really care. "You're ridiculous, like a murderous toddler, and you won't fucking leave me _alone_." I paused. "You just rolled your eyes again, didn't you? I may not be able to see you, but I can _feel_ it."


	7. Coffee Went Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Standing in front of the coffee pot as I watched the dark liquid brew, I leaned against the island, still in my pajamas and wrapped up in my blanket. I had worked until late last night- or would it be considered early this morning?

Yawning, I felt Panther rubbing up against my ankles while purring.

"I already fed you, hush." I tiredly grumbled, not looking away from the bubbling coffee pot. Panther circled back around, meowing to get my attention and I made a face. "I'm not feeding you again, you spoiled bra-" I cut off as something bumped against my head and I heard a rumbling noise like a distant storm. My cheeks turned pink- It was too early to deal with this.

"Kv'var-de, you can't just do that." The big alien leaned back only to wave both of his hands in the cat's direction. "That's different." He tilted his head to the side while crossing his arms. He was getting pretty good at human body language....

Wait- how long had it been since he got here? _'Oh, shit. It's already been almost two months?'_

"Panther is a pet. An animal. You are not." Lifting an arm from underneath the blanket, I opened a cabinet to grab a mug. Setting it onto the counter, I picked up the coffee pot and poured the steaming liquid into the black mug. I heard the refrigerator open, and then the creamer was placed onto the counter. "Thanks." I mumbled, taking it and adding the contents to my drink.

I couldn't fathom why this ridiculous alien was still at my house- I mean, it's not like he slept here or anything, he was just here during random hours of the day and then off doing who knows what while I was at work. Glancing at Kv'var-de from the corner of my eyes, I wondered if maybe he actually did sleep here and I just hadn't caught him yet.

I still couldn't figure out how he kept getting in to begin with- every door and window was locked at all times. But, then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he had some lock-picking tech or whatnot. His people were obviously much more advanced than we were.

Turning to lean on the counter, I took a sip from my mug.

"So?"

"So, he's a cat. Despite how you act, you are not a cat."

"So?"

"So you can't just headbutt me and start purrin' like he does. It's weird when you do it." His brows furrowed and he plucked Panther up from the floor, huffed at me, then turned to walk away. "Motherfucker, you better put him down." I had a warning tone and the alien only looked over his shoulder at me, not listening in the slightest. "What, are you jealous?" I scoffed. "Shit, I didn't know your kind were so affectionate and _delicate_."

"Not delicate." He stopped in his tracks.

"Delicate." I repeated, sipping on my coffee while raising my brows. "Soft."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"So soft. Tenderhearted. Sensitive."

"Shut up. I am not." He dropped the cat, eyeing me as I chuckled at his reaction.

"Mushy."

"Strong." Kv'var-de huffed while hitting his chest with a fist.

" _Soft_." It was nice to have our roles reversed for once. He was always calling me weak, so I guess now I could call him soft in return.

My mind went blank when his large hands grabbed me under my arms and easily lifted me up off of the floor. My head nearly touched the ceiling and I did the only thing I could think of as a response- sipped my coffee. The blanket fell to the floor, but I sure as Hell wasn't going to drop my drink.

"I'm strong."

"Physically, yes. Emotionally-" And I snorted. He seemed displeased, but didn't put me back down and I began to lazily swing my legs. Thinking about it now, how was I even still alive? I mean, I'd pissed him off and irritated him countless times and I'd seen him pop a skull like a grape before so how come I had yet to be a victim of his wrath? Was it because of me being blooded? If that were the case, thank goodness I had the scar.

"I'm not soft. Not delicate. I'm _strong_ , you are _weak_."

"I'm weak compared to you physically, however, as I have now discovered, I do not have as delicate a heart as you, ya big softie." I poked his chest with my foot since he still held me clear off of the floor. He seemed to be thinking, as if trying to figure a way to get me to stop saying what I was and convince me the opposite was true. My smile turned into a grin- Oh, this was _amusing_.

"Why are you happily baring your teeth?"

"It's called 'grinning'."

"Yes, happily baring your teeth."

"It's a form of body language. I don't really have those thinga-douchies on my face like you, so I can't express the same way as you." I used one hand to mock his mandibles by moving my fingers near my mouth.

"Thinga-douchies." I snorted because, good Lord, was it funny for him to say it.

"Put me down, Kv'var-de."

"Admit I am strong."

"Physically."

"No. All of me is strong."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"You got moody over not being able to do what the cat can." The big guy lightly shook me and I had to keep my coffee from spilling. "Hey, hey, hey!" Placing my feet onto his chest, I tried to stabilize myself- coffee was liquid gold and I did *not* want to waste any. Kv'var-de made noises that were like a cross between an insect and a bird and I had no idea what they meant. He was probably cursing me out for all I knew. "Put me down before you make me spill this, you ass."

He sort of grumbled, lowering me enough to where I could reach the floor and I dropped my legs to stand. However, Kv'var-de had his hands on the counter behind me, staring down at me as his mandibles twitched. 'He's really determined, huh?'

"Chill out, man. It's not a bad thing to have a soft heart." Setting my coffee down, I crossed my arms and casually leaned onto the counter. "No need to get so defensive- I think it's adorable."

"Adorable." He repeated, looking as if he were racking his brain for the definition for the word until his expression seemed to change. "No."

"What now?"

"Not adorable." I rolled my eyes, but looked back at him as he lowered his head to be eye level with me. "I am strong. I've killed many, and have many trophies. Prize skulls from beasts that would eat you whole. I have scars from my battles."

"And?" I quirked up a brow and he huffed.

"I'm appealing!" He took a second to search for the words he wanted to say for speaking again. "Attractive. I'm am desired. Many women wish to court me with my many feats and strength."

"....Good for you, I guess? I don't think I needed to know you have no problem getting laid." Kv'var-de groaned and shook his head. He picked me up and dropped me onto the counter, standing even closer than before while pressing his body against mine.

"I want you, Leila." And then it clicked as my eyes went wide.

"Oh...." I mumbled. "Oh!" _'Holy shit,'_ I thought. _' **he's** been trying to court **me** this entire fucking time!' _The touching, the purring, the bear head, the food, everything. He knocked out that guy from the bar because he saw him as _competition_.

My face went extremely red as I leaned back and dropped my gaze. If Kv'var-de had been human I would have caught on a _lot_ sooner, but with him being an alien I didn't know what was normal and casual or not among his kind. I had just assumed....

"Okay." I cleared my throat. "I was not expecting that." And then I became hyper-aware of how close he was to me, my knees on either side of his waist as I sat near the edge of the counter. My cheeks got warmer and I felt my heart kick up speed- I couldn't tell if it was from the caffeine or the rather muscular alien hovering over me. "Oh, I'm so stupid."

The big guy huffed as if my statement were an obvious fact and I was still looking at everything but him.

"So?"

"So....?"

"Do I appeal to you, stupid?"

"Uh...." Was it possible for my brain to boil from how hot my face was getting? "So, basically, what you're asking is if I'm attracted to you?" Clearing my throat, I brushed some of my hair behind my ear. _'Fuuuuuck.'_ "I, uh, um.... See, the thing is-"

"Leila."

"....Yeah?"

"Yes or no." I found it very hard to say anything while feeling his eyes right on me. Taking in a deep breath through my nose, I let it go and reached out to place my hands onto his chest. I didn't say anything as my palms ran over the small, smooth scales and up to his neck.

I could feel the vibration of his purring as I pulled his head towards my own, placing my forehead to his. Kv'var-de grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to the edge of the counter, putting his body flush against mine. _'Hoo, boy. Really gonna do this?'_ I thought while pressing my lips to his throat. _'Really gonna fuck an alien? Okay, Leila, gotta play this slow- Kv'var-de's got a good two feet over you so there's no telling what....'_ My thoughts trailed off for a second. _'Alien. He's an alien. That means alien dick. Does he even have a dick? I think he does- I mean, that'd be a safe assumption, right? Oh, God, could I even take alien dick?'_

Kv'var-de groped at my chest, grinding his pelvis into mine as I bit his collarbone. My breath shook as my nipples hardened and I drug my nails down his back, feeling him twitch and purr louder. Drawing back, I curled up and kicked the big guy back, his butt hitting the island as my feet his the floor. I only had time to shove my shorts off before I jumped Kv'var-de, his hands grabbing my ass as he caught me.

He didn't really have lips to kiss, but I just went with licking and biting his skin- which he seemed to approve of very much. I felt something bulging between my legs, pressing against my clit as I rubbed my body against his. Well, at least now I knew for certain he had a penis.

The big guy spun on his heel, forcing me to lay on the island counter as he pinned my hands down near my head with one hand. He rocked against me, reaching down with his free hand to literally rip my panties off. Kv'var-de ran his palm up the outside of my thigh, causing my muscles to clench as a shiver went up my spine. He shoved my shirt up and over my breasts, leaning down to trail his forked tongue over my chest. I was beginning to pant as I felt _extremely_ aroused by it all.

I hadn't really noticed when he reached down again, but the next thing I knew something wet and hard was rubbing against my labia. Biting my bottom lip as my thighs twitched, he felt soft and **thick**. _'Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuuuck.'_

Moaning, my back arched- was I imagining things or was I really feeling ridges on his dick sliding over my clit? I moaned again when Kv'var-de nipped the sensitive skin near my nipple. His free hand hadn't stopped wandering, feeling and groping where ever it could and, _shit_ , did it feel good.

"Fuck me." I panted and the alien took a long drag of his tongue over one of my nipples. I could feel the heat of his breath on my skin and he rocked back to prod at my entrance with his cock. "Oooh, fuuu~!" I moaned as he slowly entered my core, stretching my walls and giving small, patient thrusts to ease his way in. My toes curled from the feeling alone as my hands clenched into fists.

Kv'var-de grunted as he ground his hips into mine, my legs tightening around his waist as I tried to catch my breath. He pulled back only to thrust his pelvis forward, his thighs hitting the island as he did so and a moan ripped itself from my throat. I felt absolutely filled by his cock as it hit all the right places.

The noises he made were deep and animalistic as he picked up speed, and I could hear the sound of his dick sliding in and out of my core with an erotic satisfaction. His fingers tangled into my hair and pulled, making me bare my throat so that he could run his tongue over the sensitive area. His purring hadn't stopped in the slightest and, honestly, it turned me on even more.

Fuck, he really knew what he was doing.

The alien suddenly lifted me up and I wrapped my around around his neck as he grabbed my ass and tightly squeezed it, pushing me up and pulling me back down on his cock. I didn't really have to do anything but hang on to make sure I wouldn't fall, but I doubted that would even happen with how firm his grip was as he grunted and bucked his hips.

I felt like I was losing control from the pleasure racking my body, I could feel drool sliding down my chin and I bit down on Kv'var-de's collarbone while moaning. Locking my legs around his waist as my nails dug into his back, I could feel his muscles rolling as he effortlessly bounced me on his dick. God, it felt so good- all I could really do was moan and hold on to him for dear life.

It wasn't until I saw stars and screamed profanities that I stopped biting the alien. My entire body shook as Kv'var-de pretty much roared and buried his cock deep within me, and I went limp in his arms as soon as my orgasm had passed, trying so hard to catch my breath. His chest rose and fell with his own quick breathing, and I could feel something hot dripping from between my legs.

Oh, no. My coffee was probably cold by now.

I twitched when I felt him pull out, taking in a sharp breath as the movement sparked at my nerves. The purring went soft as Kv'var-de still held me- which I was thankful for because I highly doubted I could stand on my own right now.


	8. F*ck The Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Taking in a deep breath as I woke up, I blinked a few times before rubbing my eyes. It was dark, but I couldn't tell if it was early in the morning or late at night, so I leaned over the edge of my bed and smacked my hand over the nightstand, trying to find the clock.

Finding it, I turned it to face me to see the glowing green numbers- 11:30 PM. Okay. At least now I knew the time. Sliding back into the bed, I rubbed my forehead while rolling onto my back and sighing. _'I might as well just go back to sleep.'_ I thought before my eyes went wide and my head shot to the side, looking at the other side of the bed.

It hadn't been a dream.

There really was a huge ass alien lying naked in my bed. Quickly sitting up, I covered myself with my blanket while looking down at Kv'var-de. His chest was slowly rising and falling, his eyes were closed, and one of his legs was hanging off of the bed- I think it was safe to assume he was still asleep.

Biting my bottom lip, I felt the heat creep into my cheeks while looking the big guy over, remembering that morning. He was so tall that a lot of him actually hung off of the bed, but he didn't seem to mind with how he was sleeping rather soundly. Kv'var-de was also nothing but pure muscle, and, oh, Lord, how he could lift me up so effortlessly while we were fucking had been a major turn-on.

My head cocked to the side as my eyes wandered further down, my gaze going from his chest, over his abs, and then to his hips and crotch. _'Okay, I know damn well he has a dick, where the fuck....'_ Quickly shooting my eyes to his face to make sure he was still asleep, I shifted on the bed to get a closer look. It was hard to tell in the dark, but I was certain what I was seeing was pretty much like a Ken doll.

Well, he was pretty reptilian in a manner of speaking, so maybe he had something like a slit? Chewing the inside of my cheek, I could feel my curiosity bubbling up. Dropping the blanket, I crawled on top of Kv'var-de and straddled his lap. Excitement sparked my nerves as I watched the big guy wake up, his eyes locking on me as a grin pulled at my lips.

He quirked up an eyebrow as he shifted, propping his head up while putting an arm behind his head and I saw how his bicep bulged from flexing. Tilting my head, I looked down while trailing a hand over the smooth scales on Kv'var-de's crotch area.

Almost instantly he began to purr lowly in his chest, and my fingers felt a dip in his scales, finding that he did in fact have a slit. Interesting.

Palming between his legs, my free hand slowly went between my own thighs. Kv'var-de's purring got louder as I touched my clit, and yeah, sure, we had gone at it quite a few times this morning, but _Hell_ had it felt good and I was ready for more after sleeping for hours. The big guy didn't seem all too put off by the prospects of sex again today either, he actually seemed rather enthused.

I felt something swelling beneath his scales as my other fingers were being covered in my slick arousal, my cheeks were flushed and my heart was picking up pace in my chest. My thighs twitched as I bit my lower lip, sliding two of my digits into my core, feeling the heat and soft muscle surrounding my fingers.

Something wet touched my other hand and I looked to see Kv'var-de's cock protruding from his slit, growing more erect as I stroked his length. His tusks clicked from his mandibles twitching, his muscles tensing as my thumb ran over the tip of his cock. Seeing it now, I was actually surprised by the dick in my hand- it was rather impressive in not only size but how it looked. Kv'var-de's junk made humans rather dull in comparison and I was glad I was now getting the chance to actually get a good look at it.

The big guy bucked his hips while grunting and I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I was just- ngh- taking time to admire." I panted, slipping my fingers from between my thighs before lifting up to kneel over Kv'var-de. He was completely letting me take the lead, just laying back and watching me while purring.

Placing my hands onto his chest, I took in a sharp breath while lowering myself onto his cock. Goodness, I knew I had hesitations before, but that was only because of the uncertainty. Well, that and the simple fact Kv'var-de is a literal alien from who knows where, but now that didn't really seem to matter much- That or I was just _really_ horny that it was overriding everything else, making me throw caution to the wind.

Grinding my pelvis against his, I grunted while feeling the vibrations from his purring beneath my palms. Kv'var-de ran one of his hands up my thigh, his claws scraping over my skin as a shiver ran up my spine. Rocking my hips as I rode the big guy beneath me, his hand briefly gripped my thigh before rising higher. The alien groped my breast in his large hand before his fingers trailed up my neck and tangled into my hair, pulling and forcing my head to lean back as I moaned.

Kv'var-de sat up, burying his face into the dip between my neck and shoulder. I could feel his tongue running over my skin along with his sharp teeth and tusks. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I moaned again as the new position added friction against my clit.

My body shook from the rumbling in his chest as our bodies were flush together, and his other hand grabbed one of my ass cheeks while gently squeezing it. Kv'var-de nipped my shoulder, sending a shock of pain along my nerves that were already soaked with pleasure, causing my hips to buck as I moaned.

~

Grumbling under my breath, I lumbered to the door as the incessant knocking echoed in the quiet house. Unlocking the door, I opened it while scratching the back of my head.

"Hel- _You_." My eyes narrowed at the FBI agent standing on my front porch along with a few other feds.

"Right back at you, Detective Muller." He moved as if to enter my house, but I raised my hand.

"Whoa, hold up right there. What do you think you're doing?"

"We have reason to believe you're harboring a fugitive." Shit.

"I'm a cop."

"We _know_ it's here." _'It? Ah....so the feds took my case because they knew. Fuckers.'_

"It? I'm sorry, well, not really, but if you want to even step foot into my house, you'll need a warrant." Raising my eyebrows, I leaned onto the doorframe. "I'm law enforcement, Agent, I know the law."

"Or-" He shoved open the door and pushed past me, but I grabbed his arm as he went by and twisted it behind his back.

"What did I say?" I growled, shoving him up against the wall. Hearing clicks, I looked over my shoulder to see guns aimed at me as the other agents entered my home. Hesitating, I let the man go while raising my hands by my head.

"Now," He cleared his throat and readjusted his suit. "we know it's here, Muller. We've been tracking it and it seems to _really_ like hanging around your house. Care to share why?"

"I'm getting strong readings all over the place." Another man stated, holding some sort of device while waving it around like a radiation detection meter.

"Readings?"

"Despite it's messy habits, the only way to detect this thing is by pheromone signatures." The man closest to me crossed his arms. "It 'scent', so to say, is the one thing it can't erase and this thing has a very unique pheromone makeup."

"You keep saying 'it'- what _is_ it?" I quirked up a brow, still having my arms raised.

"You tell me." The agent popped off, grabbing my bicep to look at the visible scar there. Clenching my jaw, I jerked my arm away but didn't move too much as the guns were still trained on me. "Check her." He gestured with his hand and the man with the device came over and waved it over my arms and body like I was being checked at the airport. I could hear the clicking, knowing the damned thing was giving away that I had been near Kv'var-de.

"Spill it, Muller. What's it doing _here_? Why _you_?"

"Jones! You might want to come see this." I heard a shout from my room and with a gun pressed to my back I was lead through the house as the agents moved to my room. The atmosphere changed as these men viewed the wall compromised of all my findings of the numerous incidents with Kv'var-de's kind and their visits here.

"My, my, you know a _lot_ more than I gave you credit for."

"I get the feeling you guys aren't actually FBI."

"Took you long enough to figure that one out. Now....tell us where it is."

"No point in playing stupid, huh?" I scoffed. "I don't know. He left before I passed out on the couch and if he ain't here...." I shrugged.

"He?"

"Yes, he. They don't asexually reproduce- I'm not too sure on how they view gender and whatnot, but if you apply human norms to them, his sex is male." The man nodded before reaching for my wrist and pulling out a pair of cuffs. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Leila Muller," He scoffed. "You seem to have a rather intimate knowledge of these things, so....you're coming with us."

"Like Hell I am!" I took a step back, but a barrel touched my spine and my jaw clenched again.

"Not to mention, that symbol on your arm definitely came from one of them." He stated, cuffing my hands together before pushing me out of the room and back towards the front door. "Pack up that wall, turn this place over and collect whatever you find. I want _everything_ she has on these aliens." Jones called over his shoulder. "Call in a squad, I want this place cleaned out, too."

"Hurt my cat and you'll suffer."

"Suffer?" He laughed. "I think you might want to recheck your situation- you're in no position to make threats."

"It's not a threat, pal. It's a warning." I bared my teeth while glaring.

"Mm, yeah. So scary-" His voice was full of sarcasm until I dashed to the side and grabbed one of the blades still stuck in my kitchen wall. In one swift motion, I yanked it out of the wall and spun on my heel, aiming right for Jones. He screamed and went down as the blade hit his shoulder and I ran for the back door.

Slamming the door open, I heard shouting following me as my bare feet hit the grass. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I ran across the yard to the back fence.

Suddenly running face first into something, I groaned when I found myself laying flat on my back in the grass. Scrunching up my face, I looked up and saw that strange shimmer like heat over asphalt.

"About time you showed up, motherfucker." I grunted, sitting up as the men began to circle me. The fact they had yet to fire told me they wanted me alive for the information they thought and knew I had. "You boys may want to go back into the hou- Oh, too late." I mumbled as Kv'var-de shot them down before grabbing my arm to lift me to my feet. "Thanks."

Chittering came as a reply and I followed the big guy back into the house where Jones was writhing on the floor and trying to pull the blade from his shoulder.

"Time to go." Kv'var-de stated, making the man freeze as he watched the cuffs being broken by an invisible force.

"Hold on, I have to grab a few things."

"No-"

"Yes. Just hold on." I hurried through the house, placed the bag of cat food and litter onto the island before dumping the litter box onto the floor and placing the bags into it. Tossing the plastic bin to Kv'var-de, he caught is while huffing and I plucked up Panther from the cat tree he had been chilling in this entire time. "Okay, we're good."

"Wait!" Jones grunted, forcing himself to sit up. "You can't leave!"

"Kinda have to." I popped off while shooting the man a dirty look as I slid on my shoes.

"No, you-" His words were cut off from a spear tip slicing through his throat. My face twisted into a partial cringe, but I knew that if he had been left alive there was no telling how dire my situation would be. I already would have to go off the grid now- maybe skip off to Mexico or Canada and lay low.

Kv'var-de ushered me back outside and within seconds I was in a rather familiar place.

"Has your ship been back here the entire time, or did you just now park it here?" I rose a brow at the alien, but he said nothing as his cloaking turned off. He dropped the litterbox and bags, going further into the ship with me trailing after him and holding Panther.

Kv'var-de leaned over a panel covered in buttons, screens, and tech, tapping on things that seemed random to me before I felt the craft rumble to life beneath my feet. Sighing through my nose, I set Panther down and began to fiddle with the broken cuffs on my wrists.

"Hey, how about dropping me off in Canada? I can hide out there until this all blows over.... If it ever blows over, that is."

"No."

"What?" I scoffed, looking up at Kv'var-de as he still had his back to me.

"No." He glanced over his shoulder as Panther hopped up onto the panel, sitting on the highest point before licking his paw. "You're better off staying with me."

"Yeah, but...." I trailed off while crossing my arms. "Actually, that's a pretty good idea. So, where do you plan on going?"

"To...." He paused. "I don't know the English equivalent, but it's-" And I heard some clicks and chittering.

"Space?" I made a face, glanced around the ship, then looked back at Kv'var-de. "Holy shit, seriously? But you refused to last time I asked."

"You were barely an adult then, cried too much. And 'wimpy'."

" _Wimpy_? I got blooded! And I only cried because my friends _died_ , you motherfucker!" He huffed at me and I waved my hand. "It was a very emotional time for me, okay?"

"Want me to leave you here?"

"....No." There was a pause before I raised my hands. "Uh....you got anything to get these off with?" The big guy just stared at me and I grinned sheepishly.


End file.
